


Mornings

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Kakashi doesn’t want to get out of bed.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be doing other things? Yes. Am I? No.

Kakashi buried himself further into the blankets. The birds outside were noisy and the sun was slipping its way around the curtains. He could hear the sounds of the village waking up but he refused to join them. Morning was awful. It should be banned or illegal. It was definitely amoral. There was nothing in the world worth leaving his bed for.

“Hey. It’s time to get up.”

As much as Kakashi adored that voice it was asking for something unpardonable. Leave his blanket cocoon? Never!

“I made breakfast.” That pretty voice wheedled. 

Kakashi moaned piteously and pulled a blanket more securely over his head. He pulled his knees to his chest and rubbed his feet together. It was chilly outside the cocoon. 

“Come on. Don’t be a baby.”

“It’s my day off,” Kakashi complained. 

“Yes it is. But we have things to do.”

That sounded reasonable, even responsible. Kakashi would rather be in bed. Comfy, warm, snuggly bed. 

“Hey.” 

A hand pawed at Kakashi’s cocoon. Blasphemy! Kakashi wiggled to protect the blanket edges. Not being willing to move very much meant he quickly lost that fight. A corner of blanket was lifted away and Kakashi was faced with a great threat. Iruka giving him that indulgent smile. The one that said Kakashi was an idiot, but for reasons no one understood, Iruka loved him anyway. Iruka snuck in and kissed his cheek. He was such a dirty fighter. Kakashi made a whiny noise. Iruka chuckled. So sexy. 

Kakashi scented the air. Iruka looked so pretty. And put together. And ugh. Dressed. Why wasn’t he in pajamas?

“Did you make saury for breakfast?” 

Suspicious!

“Well,” Iruka smiled softly at him. “It is your day off. I thought you deserved it.”

“Lies. You made saury because you knew it would tempt me out of bed.” 

Iruka gave him a grin made of mischief. 

“Maybe.”

“Fine. I surrender to your strategic genius,” Kakashi said with a sigh. He flopped out of his cocoon. “I’ll get up and become a functional human being so we can do responsible, grown up stuff. Just know that I am doing so under a banner of protest.”

“Yes dear.” 

“And this means I get an afternoon nap,” Kakashi said. “With snuggles.”

Iruka rolled his eyes then laughed. Kakashi pouted until he was given a kiss. Then another. And one that lingered enough to make his fingertips tingle. 

Kakashi dug the rest of the way out of his blankets. There were actually two things worth getting out of bed for. Saury and Iruka’s kisses


End file.
